


FF14 《第一世界恋爱手册》——水晶公线FD

by Murasa



Category: FF14 最终幻想14
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22418512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murasa/pseuds/Murasa
Summary: 这篇是CP25的时候当小料的本子《第一世界恋爱手册——水晶公线》的FD内容（因为FD是车所以当时不敢印^_^）本篇内容还在思考要不要放出来，等之后再康康吧！PS：第一世界恋爱手册这个玩意作者是计划了六条线的，之后（不知道多久）会写其他角色的可以期待一下OTZ
Kudos: 11





	FF14 《第一世界恋爱手册》——水晶公线FD

后日谈 生崽

解决了第一世界的光之泛滥之后，我便开始频繁的往来于第一世界和原初世界之间。  
尽管我很想把更多的时间留在这里，不仅是拂晓的同伴还未能回到原初世界，我还有了一个心心念念牵挂着的人。

已经十分习惯穿越时空的我再度睁开眼睛时，已经回到了自己熟悉的星见之间，水晶公正站在不远处迎接我的归来。  
“我回来了，亲爱的你不给我一个拥抱吗？” 我笑着张开双臂，歪着头等他有所回应。  
似乎不管经历多少次，我这可爱无比的恋人都似乎不能习惯与我的亲昵，他顶着绯红的脸颊，慢慢的朝我走过来，我忍不了的主动上前抱住他。  
“欢迎……回来！”他抱住我，回应的声音里有着难以掩盖的喜悦。  
我知道他总是在这里隔着那片镜子看着我在原初世界的样子，遗憾自己不能够一直待在我身边。对此我总有一丝丝的心疼，于是想要更多的亲近他。  
“我现在好想亲你，可以吗？”我在他耳朵边上轻轻的问道。  
他的耳朵立刻抖了抖，身体突然僵硬了一下。  
“嗯……”他小小声的回答道。  
我环住他的腰，轻柔的温住了他的唇。  
不管亲吻他多少次，他总是给我一种生涩的感觉。他说自己已经是个上了年纪的老人，但在某些事情上他青涩得就像个孩子。  
每一次的亲吻他都有些小心翼翼，只有我用舌头穷追猛打好一阵他才知道要回应。可我却是如此的喜欢与他深吻，这是恋人间最亲昵的一种互动。  
许久未见，我在亲吻中不自觉的动了情，紧贴在一起的身体漾起一丝躁动和渴求。  
一吻结束，我们都有些意乱情迷。  
“……要继续吗？”他的声音有些许压抑的嘶哑感。  
“想要你。”我亲了他的脸颊，被水晶覆盖的地方似乎都快被他的火热感染得有了温度。  
“……我们去深虑室，外面不行，一会儿莱纳可能会过来。”他拉着我往他的深虑室走去，我有些惊讶他今天的主动。哪怕我们已经是恋人的关系，我也鲜少会主动去深虑室。  
里边放置了一张单人用的软塌，我甚至不知道这是原本就在这放着的，还是专门……  
“你今天有些不大对，竟然这么主动。”坐在软榻上，我搂着身旁的水晶公，问出了心里的疑惑：“连莱纳一会儿要来都不管了真的很奇怪……”  
听到我的话，他耳朵肉眼可见的塌了下来，可见是有什么事情瞒着我不愿意开口。  
“我只是太想念你了。”   
“哦？是吗，那我验证一下。”  
我并没有逼迫他说真话的打算，既然他主动要和我亲热，我自然没有拒绝的道理。  
水晶公那身看似复杂的衣袍，要解开却比想象中的更容易，我熟练的掀开他的衣摆，双手直朝着他的下体摸去。  
“我看它不怎么想我嘛”我原本想要调侃一下他，手摸着摸着却感觉到有哪里不太一样。  
我一把将水晶公压在软榻上，一股脑把他身上的衣袍都揭开，下身的黑色短裤也扯了下来。  
水晶公似乎也意识到了什么，沉默的撇过脸，没有阻止我的动作。  
我难以置信的盯着眼前看到的东西，伸手去摸了一下，冰凉又坚硬的质感，是水晶化……  
“……水晶的侵蚀是会一直加重的吗？”我发出了不敢相信的声音。  
水晶公过了一会儿才回答道：“……之前很长的一段时间我以为我能够控制住了。”  
我忧愁的看着水晶公从右腿大腿根处一路延伸到下体阴囊上的水晶，这样的情况完全超乎了我的预料，我似乎知道水晶公隐瞒的事情是什么了。  
“……那现在，你还能有感觉吗？”我试探的用手指继续抚摸了一下红色阴影下尚且健全的猫猫阴茎。  
“……有的……”水晶公低声的回应道：“但是……”  
他的话没有说完，但是我却一下子理解了他的忧虑。  
“还没发生的事情就不要但是了，就算你整个人都水晶化了我也不会不要你的。”  
我低下头，嘴唇碰触到他大腿根部的水晶结晶，舌头轻轻的舔弄，吻过他水晶化的阴囊，将有些坚硬的结晶含进口中。  
“光——”  
我听到他叫我的名字，感觉到他用手抚上了我的脑袋。  
硬冷的水晶结晶在我口中被含热，我吐出它，小心翼翼的急需舔弄着阴茎上因膨胀而变得坚硬的倒刺。  
“唔……别，你会受伤的。”水晶公推了推我的脑袋，似乎有些担忧。  
我看着被我的口水濡湿的猫猫阴茎，满意的用手抬起水晶公的一只腿，他毛茸茸的尾巴下意识的挡在了自己即将暴露的小菊花处，我不由得轻笑出声。  
“怎么还害羞了，又不是第一次了。”我伸手撸了一把毛茸茸的尾巴，将它撩开，手指探入了下方的小菊穴边。  
没有润滑过的小菊花摸起来十分的生涩，手指都难以进入。  
“……好紧，是我们太久没做过的原因吗？”  
听到我的话，水晶公整个人一抖，然后委委屈屈的说道：“你一直都在原初世界……”  
我听出了他语气中的失落，尽管心里再多不忍心，却没有更好的办法。  
“……不，我不是在抱怨，你是大家的英雄，我不可以这么自私。”水晶公看到我愧疚的表情，连忙解释道。  
“在你身边的时候，我只是你一个人的英雄。”我摇了摇头，决定用行动来表达自己的心意。  
我把头埋进了水晶公的两腿间，捧住他的臀部，柔软的舌头轻轻的沿着褶皱舔舐，留下湿润的水渍。  
“唔——光，不要——这样——”从未有过被舔穴的经验的水晶公大声的叫了起来。  
藏在深虑室里便没有人能窥探其中，水晶公前所未有的放开了自己的呻吟。  
灵活的舌尖不断的顶弄着菊穴的入口处，一点点的让它松软下来，但是仅凭借唾液的湿润，还是难以打开入口。  
“用……用这个——”水晶公挣扎着从软塌一侧的掏出了一瓶东西。  
我愣了愣，有些意外的打开它，一股淡淡的花香散了出来，里面是润滑剂。  
“……这个是我自己做的。”水晶公似乎有些害羞，他小小声的解释道。  
“果然你是预谋已久了吧。”我轻轻拍了拍他的屁股，把润滑剂到在了手上一点点的涂抹在那紧致的穴口上。  
有了润滑剂的帮助，原本艰涩的入口慢慢的打开，我不断的用手指开拓着其中的空间。火热的内壁紧紧的绞紧了我的手指，仿佛活物一般不断的蠕动。我脑子里不住的回想起初次进入这只心爱的小红猫的那一夜，也是如此迷人的紧致。  
深入内壁的手指不断的进出着，指尖不断轻轻蹭过深处的一点，逐渐的勾起了身体内里的渴望。  
“啊——”水晶公扬起脖子发出呻吟，双手紧紧的扣在我的肩膀上。“可……可以了……快……快……”  
“快什么？”  
看到他急切的表情，我突然的燃起一丝恶趣味。拔出了插在菊穴中的手指，我看着他却没有下一步的动作。  
“……快……插进来……”水晶公红着脸，尾巴尖不断的扫过我的下腹，意有所指。  
“自己想要的东西，是不是该自己来拿呢？”我坐在软榻上，停下了所有的动作，看着已经被性欲染遍的小红猫，心情大好“你可是大家心目中无所不能的水晶公啊。”  
听到我的话，水晶公原本就红润的颜色更加鲜红欲滴。他认命一般的跪在床上，伸出手解开我的裤链，从里面掏出了他想要的大宝贝。  
已经坚挺万分的肉棒忠实的反映了我现在的状态，我的忍耐也几乎快到了极限。  
水晶化的手永远都带着的冰凉感狠狠的刺激着我的肉棒，正当我想要有所行动的时候，水晶公一脸毅然的把我往后一推，握住我的肉棒，对准自己已经饥渴万分的菊穴，一坐到底。  
“唔——啊——”我们一齐发出了叫声。  
骑乘的姿势，让我的肉棒进入了从未有过的深度，整个肉棒从上到下都被湿滑紧致的内穴紧紧的吸附着，这极致的快感让我近乎疯狂。  
“好……好深……”水晶公用手撑在我的腹部，微微的支起来些许身体，然后再落下，缓慢的由浅到深，由快到慢。  
无所不能的水晶公，此刻正坐在我的身上，用自己的菊穴吞吐着我的肉棒。  
“我……我要……去了！——”水晶公狠狠的一屁股把肉棒吞到底，一道白浊喷射在我的小腹，他有些力竭的靠在我的身上，用手环住我。  
“那接下来，就交给我吧。”我吻了吻他塌下来的耳朵尖，抱着他一个转身，将他按在了软榻上。  
他搂住我的脖子，十分顺从的抬高了自己的腿，还插着肉棒的菊穴突然一阵缩紧，让我呼吸一滞。  
“你真是……”我扶住他的双腿，开始了新的一轮进攻。  
我的每一下撞击都狠狠的顶在了他的敏感点上，让他一次又一次的发出黏腻的呻吟声。穴口处的褶皱箍紧了我的肉棒，吞吐间依稀能够看到被操弄得泛红的嫩肉。不久前抹上的润滑剂在交合的过程中不断的弥散出让人沉醉的香味，整个深虑室里都回荡着反复抽插进入时产生的淫秘水声。  
“我能射在里面吗？”鬼使神差一般的，我萌生出了一个有些不可思议的想法，我凑在水晶公的耳边，轻声的问道，“你能给我怀个小猫崽吗？”  
似乎是被我的话惊到了，水晶公一下子瞪大了眼睛，他搂住我的脖子的手一收紧，下面的菊穴也跟着收紧，我还来不及再做出任何反应，火热的精华便喷射进了菊穴深处。  
“啊——”被精液灌满了内里的水晶公控制不住的发出呻吟声，他的双腿紧紧的环住了我的腰，后穴死死的卡住我喷精的肉棒。  
“好。”  
发泄的余韵久久不散，我搂着他腻歪了许久，突然听到他的回应。  
我露出笑容，忍不住再次吻住了他。

让我没能想到的是，那之后的某一天，水晶公的身边出现了一个黑发红眸的猫魅族男孩，拉着水晶公的手，喊他爸爸，喊我父亲。


End file.
